The Forgotten
by turtles-crunch7457
Summary: On the island of Forgotten demigods are sent. Those the gods no longer need, but don't want them to die. What happens when the seven arrive here. What happens when they have to knock out Bacchus and keep an oath.


**Not much to say, but R&R!**

**Percy's POV**

The Argo was heading toward this huge island that was huge. I mean it was long in length, so you couldn't get passed it. All they had was a doc were people came off. Percy assumed you had to talk to someone who then would let you pass, if they wanted to. The thing was no one left. "What the freak? Hercules said after we passed him we would be in Rome!" Piper told us.

"Actually, he said after we buried him we would face a challenge bigger than him." Jason corrected.

"Who cares Leo hears some tunes and partying!" Leo said. He always refers to him self in third person. Percy did here music and...fun? They docked and the guards said Kaulis would let them leave if she was in a good mode. As they moved along Percy noticed many people here looked depressed. That should have been my first clue. We could have took the guards and hope Kaulis couldn't stop them Boy was he wrong...

**Leo's POV**

Everyone didn't want to go inside probably cause of all the depressing looking people. But Leo wanted to get to the party! They reached it and everyone's eyes lit up. Before we knew it everyone was dancing. And just let me tell you, Leo danced AMAZINGLY! They were all like what and I was all like yeah. Then I noticed Annabeth had a confused look and she muttered something to Percy who looked concerned. Then everyone look concerned, but I the idiot kept dancing. "Guys. Why is there an island here." Annabeth asked us. I wanted to say, well maybe these people want to give us an awesome party, but I bit my tongue. O_wwww!_

" Lotus." Percy said and Annabeth nodded.

"A few years ago me and Percy went to a hotel and we stayed a day. Then when we left it had been ten days! I think this place is like that." Percy told us. We all headed in some random direction since none of us knew where we came in. We stumbled upon a door. Well being the idiot I am I head straight in.

**Annabeth's POV**

After Leo walked in the room I had no choice, but to follow. The room was gorgeous. The walls had a mosaic of the gods running across the room. Where the mural stopped there was a pure amber colored throne with a girl on it. She had amber eyes about her height she was guessing and pure blonde hair with dark dye. The weirdest thing about was she had vines strapped around all of her body. I thought she probably couldn't get up. " Who are you?" they all said in unison. The girl spoke first." I am Kaulis, ruler of this pity island." She said it like she said it a million times. Annabeth figured the vines kept her from...moving! Just then two ravens with pure black wings came in and placed themselves on her shoulder. "I have ruled this kingdom for three long years. You must excuse my mode and some of the others hat inhabit the island. For he are the _Forgotten!" _She said this with a confident attitude, but she still had a look of sadness on her. "Wait. I have a feeling you and some of these people won't to leave, why don't you." Frank asked Kaulis.

" The gods have banished us here. Some of us outlived usefulness, but gods didn't want them to die. Some of us are heroes that needed to be... put away." She said.  
"But, were in a war. If you are heroes why haven't the gods called you to help the!?" Piper said.

"Like I said we are the F-O-R-G-T-T-E-N. that means were here and the gods FORGOT us. Hints the word forgotten." Kaulis said. Annabeth had to hold back a smile. She loved it when Piper lost in a verbal argument.

"Who are you then?" Leo asked. Oh no she was going to destroy us now.

"I had dreams. I _was_ a daughter of Hecate/ Trivia. However, my mother said she would need my power later. Then I thought, oh a vacation. How nice was my mother? Then I got here and the island was empty. So the oh, at leas there is a beach. Then I eventually drove myself mad that I was brought here to die. I wanted revenge on my mother for what she did to me. So, I constructed a lyre and attracted the attention of Hospice, Dinoyous assistant. The god of music. I had him go to the Sirens in the Sea of Monsters and learn how they sing. He was under my spell and he came back and I had him sing. He attracted many people and they are demigods of course. They come here and the music distracts them and later can wipe out your memory and all common thought. Then, I aggregated the Gods since I was basically killing them, but much worse. Heroes come from the Gods, but the music always overpowers them. So the gods send other warriors here. They don't got to the party for they realize they join the Forgotten. I have been here five long years. I am really getting irritated with my mother. She is all like I need your powers later. Oh please! So anyway welcome to the Forgotten. I should be able to get you a spot in cabin... T?

"Your Majesty, I think instead you should let us go." Piper said in her best charm speaking voice.

"No. Nice try girl, but I know my sorcery." Kaulis said.

"Why can't we leave?" Jason asked.

"You come here because the gods led you here where you will be forgotten." Kaulis said.

"We were on our way to Rome!" I tried to explain. For some reason she burst out laughing. When she got back together she said,

"Rome! Gods _who _would go to Rome. With the twins, explosives, that odd boy, and the weaver!"

" We are going to Rome and how do you know so much of Gaea's plans? And please tell me who the weaver is." I pleaded with her.

"My girl Gaea does want me on her side. And I may be tied to this chair, but that doesn't mean I can't use my powers. Sides their shipments come through here.

Explosives and costumes by some man saying their for the twins." Kaulis told us.

"Are you a servant of her." I asked her.

"Hell no! I'm not a huge fan of the gods but her as ruler?" She shivered.

I thought it was best to explain our story. She listened and sometimes killed a grape that grew on her vines. I realized my mistake to late. I mentioned Bacchus, and I made the connection; grapes.

"What!? _Him? _Do you know what a menace he is. He's the one that sent me here. I was here by mother and I started going crazy. I was about to leave, but he trapped me here. I realized the gods don't care about me! They trapped us all here! they sent us here to die!" She screamed at us. I thought she would destroy us, but she was trapped in her vines. By then we knew we were in trouble. I decided that to calm her down we had to calm her down. Though, we only knew her for a few minutes I knew the solution. Though, it may come back to bite me in the back later I figured it was the only way. Oh someone stop me!

"Were cut the vines and free you! From there you will let us go and come with us. You will help us with the giants planning. Then, you can get your revenge." I said and I knew the prophecy, ___An oath to keep with a final breath._ The good news, she seemed happy.

"The vines and that is all I have to do in return?" She asked me.

"Yes, but you must have some idea on how to break the chains, I suppose those three may think of them as chains." She nodded to Hazel, Frank, and Percy.

"The fire of life?" frank asked nervously.

"No! those chains were made by giants the giant had to be knocked out in order to break the chains. Or at least occupied." Kaulis said.

"Thantos, never told us that." Hazel muttered.

"Because, he didn't want to freak out his rescuers. Now think, what did I say before you spoke Hazel?" She asked.

She seemed to think a second then answer, "We have to find the source and occupy him? Hazel asked.

i was scared of what she would do next, but she did. She nodded.

"So we have to distract a god then break your chains. But, one of us has to stay back then, right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, child of Jupiter." She answered.

" Can we get any other help?" Percy asked. She nodded then whistled. Another bird flew in.

"Tapioe and Uvicus." She said. I knew my Greek.

"Past and Present?"I asked.

"Very good. One can show you your past and your future."

One bird flew at us one at a time and touched us. When it got to me, I saw me and Dionysus? Percy and I were fighting him and I heard moaning. Then boom! My time with my future was over. She gave us a minute to decide. Jason saw him staying here, but he was keeping something back. We would leave at sundown.

**Author's Note: I like posting at the end. R&R and give me some inspiration for the story. I was thinking either Jasper ( Piper plus Jason) or Jaslis ( Jason and Kaulis)! **


End file.
